


D. Gray-Man on Facebook

by Ambientghosty



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks on Facebook, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I will probably rewrite this later, Kanda being kanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambientghosty/pseuds/Ambientghosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the members of the Black Order through their facebook pages as they go about their daily lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I borrowed this idea from "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi On Facebook" by TeddyBear216 on Fanfiction.net and I did get permission to use this idea.  
> Thanks to TeddyBear216 for letting me use this idea that she came up with.  
> Please enjoy

**Lavi Bookman:**  OMG I'm totally a facebook-aholic 3  
5 minutes ago – Comment – Like  
 **Lenalee Lee**  and  **Allen Walker**  like this  
 **Lavi Bookman:**  Hey where's Yu-chan?  
 **Allen Walker:**  How should I know where Bakanda is!  
 **Lavi Bookman:**  Well you were just on a mission with him, so you must know where he is duh.  
 **Allen Walker:**  Well I don't so bug off!  
XOXOXOXOXO  
 **Koumi Lee**  has joined Facebook.  
27 minutes ago – Comment- Like  
 **Allen Walker** ,  **Lavi Bookman** , and  **3 others** like this  
 **Allen Walker:**  Koumi did you only get a Facebook to stalk Lenalee?  
 **Koumi Lee:**  No I did not I got one because everyone else had one and I didn't.  
 **Lenalee Lee:**  Nii-san stop stalking me!  
 **Allen Walker**  and  **Lavi Bookman**  like this.  
 **Kanda Yuu:**  Oi! Sis-con do you have a mission for me yet?  
 **Lavi Bookman** : OMG its Yuu-chan! :D  
XOXOXOXOXO  
 **Allen Walker**  liked  **Matarashi Dango**  and  **Manga books**.  
16 minutes ago- Comment- Like  
 **Kanda Yuu:**  Che Glutton.  
 **Allen Walker:**  Nani Bakanda! I only eat as much as I do because of my innocence and you know it!  
 **Lenalee Lee:**  Guys stop fighting or do I need to break out the clipboard?  
 **Lavi Bookman**  likes this  
 **Lavi Bookman:**  Neh you guys are so funny 3  
 **Reever Wenham:**  Have you guys seen Chief Koumi?  
 **Allen Walker:**  No I haven't sorry.  
 **Lavi Bookman:**  Nope!  
XOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I own D Gray Man? I thought not so NO I don't own it. Happy?

XOXOXOXOXO

Lenalee Lee: I feel like someone's stalking me.

2 seconds ago – Comment – Like

Koumi Lee: NOOOOOOOO! MY SWEET LENALEE! –sobs-

Allen Walker: Gees Koumi-san, anyway have you seen Bak-san?

Lenalee Lee:?

Allen Walker: I was helping Rou-fa and Wong look for him.

Lenalee Lee: ooooohhhhhh okay. nope I haven't seen him but that feeling won't go away.

Lavi Bookman: Ummm Lenalee-chan Bak-san is staring you from around that pillar over there. -_-llll

Allen Walker: Hey is that a camera that he's holding? OMG it is a camera!

Koumi Lee: NO-ONE TOUCHES MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!

Lenalee Lee: -sigh- Nii-san

Allen Walker: Good Luck Lenalee, good luck.

XOXOXOXOXO

Koumi Lee: To all the disgusting men out there wanting my precious Lenalee. I warn you now STAY AWAY or I will set one of my Koumirans on you.! –evil laugh-

5 minutes ago – Comment - Like

Lenalee Lee: NII-SAN! STOP IT!

Allen Walker: What's wrong with Koumi-san?

Lenalee Lee: -sigh- I have no idea Allen no idea.

Kanda Yuu: Che baka sis-con.

Allen Walker: OMG Bakanda is here! Ahhhhhhhhhh! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

KandaYuu: Oi come here and let me shove Mugen down your throat!

Allen Walker: Girly-man!

KandaYuu: Come here and let me chop all your hair off so I can sell it to old people.

Allen Walker: Won't your hair get a better deal considering its black?

Kanda Yuu: For that I will leave only one strand behind!

Lavi Bookman: Ummm guys?

Allen Walker: Lavi please stay out of this.

Kanda Yuu: Baka Usagi you either run away now or I will go hunting a red headed rabbit tonight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Reever Wenham posted on Koumi Lee's wall: Chief Koumi, GET BACK TO WORK!

20 minutes ago – Comment – Like

Koumi Lee: But I don't wanna! –cries-

Reever Wenham: NOW KOUMI! Or do I have to go get Lenalee?

Koumi Lee: Okay, okay I'll go back to work. –emo corner-

Reever Wenham: good

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Allen Walker: Is gonna go eat food then take a nap before my mission.

30 seconds ago – Comment – Like

Lenalee Lee: Good luck Allen!

Lavi Bookman: I'll see you at the Ark gate buddy :D

Kanda Yuu: Glutton.

Allen Walker: …..

Lavi Bookman: Be nice Yuu-chan!

Allen Walker: Thanks Lenalee and Lavi you too

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

XOXOXOXOXO

Lavi Bookman likes books and history.

2 hours ago – Comment – Like

Bookman Sr. likes this

Allen Walker: Lavi why are you reading all these books all the time!

Lavi Bookman: Ahhh Allen-chan! I don't read them cause I want to its cause I have to. –whine-

Bookman SR. likes this

Lavi Bookman: ZOMG! It's Panda-jiji RUN!

Bookman SR.: Idiot that's really getting old, now go back to you studies and get off of here now.

Lavi Bookman: Yes sir. Gotta go Allen.

Allen Walker: See ya later I guess Lavi

Lavi Bookman: Don't worry Moyashi-chan I'll bring you some Dango sticks from Jerry when I get back.

Allen Walker: BAKA! I'm NOT A BEAN SPROUT!

Allen Walker: thank you Lavi.

Lavi Bookman: hehehehe sure thing Moyashi-chan.

Bookman SR.: LAVI!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kanda Yuu: This is stupid –Che-

3 hours ago – Comment – Like

Allen Walker: Hey look Bakanda is on Facebook

Kanda Yuu: Moyashi…..

Allen Walker: ….

Lavi Bookman: Oh my god Allen-chan didn't react to Yuu-chan calling him Moyashi!

Kanda Yuu: Oi, Baka Usagi, I will cut you to ribbons if you call me by that name again

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

XOXOXOXOXO

Kanda Yuu: My training was interrupted by the Moyashi and the Baka Usagi. Idiots beware! That means you Komui!

30 Minutes ago – Comment- Like

Allen Walker: Nani Bakanda! It's not my fault that Komui-san was building another Komurin! (

Lavi and Krory like this

Lavi Bookman: Neh Yu-chan we're sry ;-; but we had to run otherwise eh hehe

Kanda Yuu: Che you idiots could have ran a different way or better yet stood still and let that baka sis-con's robot attack you. 8^(

Chaoji Han likes this

Kanda Yuu: BAKA USAGI! What the hell did I tell you if you called me by that name?

Komui Lee: WAAAAA! ;A; Why must you hate on my precious Komurin!

Allen Walker: Neh Komui-san … -_-llllll

Lavi Bookman likes this

Kanda Yuu: Che whatever I'm going to go finish my training…

Komui Lee: Nehhhhh Too much paper work not enough Lenalee-chan time ;A;

27 minutes ago – Comment – Like

Lenalee Lee: -sigh- Nii-san get to work

Reever Wenham and 200 others Like this

Komui Lee: But Lena-chan I want to spend time with you! WAAAAAAAAAA T-T

Reever Wenham: CHIEF! Get back to work and stop playing Farmville on Facebook!

Komui Lee: But I'm not playing Farmville I'm playing Angry Birds 8D

Johnny Gill: Chief that's the same thing so get back to work.

Komui Lee: Actually it's not Farmville is where you raise a farm with animals and crops but Angry Birds is where you fling different birds out of a sling shot and try to squish the little green piggy's 8^D

Lenalee Lee: -sigh- NII-SAN GET BACK TO WORK or I won't talk to you for a week

Komui Lee: NOOOOOOO! My precious Lenalee (goes off to work)

Reever Wenham: Thank you Lenalee

Lenalee Lee: No problem, I'll be down in a few with coffee

Komui Lee and 200 others like this

Krory, Alistair: Missing my sweet Eliade

20 minutes ago – Comment - Like

Lavi Bookman: Awww come on Crow-chan I'm sure she's watching over you right now.

Allen Walker Likes this

Krory, Alistair: Thank you guys so much that makes me so happy

Allen Walker: Your welcome Krory : )

Lenalee Lee posted on Allen Walker's Timeline

Lenalee Lee: Had a great time in this pic with Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Timcampy

Allen Walker: Poor Krory he didn't understand how those doughnuts got on his baton in the first place.

Lavi Bookman: Hahaha yeah poor Crow-chan, Miranda also cause she spilled all that food on both you and Yuu-chan 8^D

Kanda Yuu: Oi baka usagi didn't you get pelted with sickly sweet pastries too?

Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee like this

Lavi Bookman: Neh guys -_-lllll

Allen Walker: Poor Tim, it looks like Lenalee is squishing him

Lavi Bookman: Neh Moyashi-Chan's right but it was because my soda was spilling all over Yuu-chan and Lena-chan.

Allen Walker: OI ITS ALLEN BAKA LAVI! Lavi you're gonna die soon a very painful death

Kanda Yuu likes this

Kanda Yuu: This is the one time I'm gonna agree with the Moyashi on something but you're gonna die soon rabbit.

Allen Walker Likes this

Kanda Yuu updated his profile picture

5 minutes ago

Like- Comment – Share

Allen Walker updated his cover photo

30 seconds ago

Like – Comment – Share


End file.
